


Winter Vacation '17

by cielmelodies



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Birdwatching, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, I have no idea how to tag this fic, M/M, Onsen-Yukata!Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: Arashi in Nagano for holiday. Cue bad bird-watching innuendoes, onsens, sneaking into beds, and general crack and smut. And cheesy fluff in the last chapter. Honestly written for fun and to scratch plenty of itches. Inspired by travels, VSA 170309, and prospects of onsen-ing in the dark. Oh. And Yukatas.There are plenty of references to real places. And handfasting.Day 0: Of Room Arrangements and Tit-watching. (Ish-gen)Day 1 - Of (Actual) Bird-Watching, Fishing, and Sneaking into Beds - Ohmiya CentricDay 2 - Of Falls and Onsens - Sakumoto CentricDay 3 - Of Secret Kisses and Church(es) - Sakumoto Centric





	1. Day 0: Of Room Arrangements and Tit-watching.

“Yes!” Nino cheered, immediately jumping on Ohno’s back in glee as Jun groaned, shooting Sho a flat stare. “I’ll be rooming with Oh-chan. Have fun with Sho-chan, J.” Nino just about cackled. Meanwhile, Aiba shot Jun an apologetic look.  
  
“I swear to god, Sho, if you keep me up with your snoring, I will slaughter you in your sleep.” Jun hissed at the wide-eyed man, who raised his hands in surrender.  
  
“I’m not that loud!” Sho protested, earning snorts from the other four. “Oi!” He pouted at the response. “I brought my mouthpiece, alright? Why are the four of you bullying me when we’re on our vacation, honestly.”  
  
Ohno, Nino and Aiba snickered, but patted his back in a consolatory gesture. It was admittedly cruel to be teasing each other when they were on their vacation in Nagano – cold, blustery, very deep in snow Nagano (Aiba suggested, Sho and Jun agreed, Nino complained about it being cold, and Ohno just went along with it because good food, so why not?), but they were always teasing each other, so Sho knows they were said in jest.  
  
Well, most of it was said in jest. Jun still had that bright gleam in his eye.  
  
“So, Leader and I will be rooming together on the first floor, Aiba-shi will have his room alone on the first floor as well, while J and Sho-chan will room together on the second floor.” Nino rubbed his hands together and leered at the sleepy-looking Ohno, still half-awake from the two-hour drive it took them to get to Karuizawa.  
  
Officially, they weren’t really in separate rooms – the resort they were in accepted reservations for booking of villas, so technically, they were in the same ‘room’. Technicalities.  
  
“If you’re going to jump each other, at least try not to wake us up, alright?” Jun looked at Nino and Ohno suspiciously.  
  
Nino waved him off easily, quickly peeking into the ensuite attached to their room. “Ah! There’s a private bath for us here.”  
  
“Ehh?!” Aiba peered into the ensuite, eyes widening at the confirmation. “And it’s got the view of the forest nearby. This place is amazi— ah! Look! It’s a varied tit! How cute.” He ran to the edge of the window to squint at one of the trees.  
  
Jun sighed in fond exasperation when Sho and Ohno raced to the windowsill in an excited flurry. For some strange reason, Jun suspects that their bathroom would be more often used as a birdwatching spot than as an actual bathroom, but given that the ryokan itself had a larger indoor and outdoor bath, he had no qualms about it being hogged by the other three.  
  
“Well, I’ll be going out then, if we’re done with the room arrangements.”  
  
Jun looked at him suspiciously. Nino would be the last person to go out in this weather. In fact, Jun vaguely recalls Nino informing them that he’d be spending the most of the next four days in his room. Gaming. “Why would you be going out?”  
  
“To ask them to change me and Oh-chan’s futon into a king-sized one, of course. It’ll be awfully cold at night, given how much snow there is out there. It’ll be nice to have someone to steal body heat out off.”  
  
Jun rolled his eyes, grabbing his own luggage to go up to his and Sho’s room. “Sho, I’ll be going up to our room first.”  
  
“Okay.” Came the distracted response, Aiba still vigourously pointing to the various birds while Ohno and Sho followed his pointing religiously.  
  
These three and their birds. Jun snorted at the thought. Making his way up to the second floor, Jun mentally planned for what he was going to do for the next three and a half days. He was planning a day to go shopping, of course. It would be fairly illogical to go to Karuizawa without spending a day shopping. Aiba, Sho and Ohno were planning to spend a day skiing at Hakuba Alps, and Jun has never tried skiing before, so he wanted to join.  
  
And on the second to last day... he wondered how easy it’d be to pull Sho for sightseeing Karuizawa. Just the two of them, of course.  
  
“This is such a lovely room.” Jun commented to himself as he took in the room. There were two single futons set out on the raised platform that marked the sleeping area, and Jun wondered if it were possible to shift the beds together... likely possible.  
  
(Perhaps) contrary to the rest of the members’ belief, Jun was actually extremely pleased to be rooming with Sho. They were actually dating. For over nearly two years now – or, it would be two years over this vacation – however, they chose to keep it quiet despite Ohno and Nino being more open about their own relationship. It was merely a choice, of course. Sho and Jun know that the other three would be happy for them, but for now, they rather keep their relationship between them.  
  
“The room looks great.”  
  
Jun nearly jumped at Sho’s voice from behind him, arms reaching around his waist to press a kiss against Jun’s nape.  
  
“Done looking at birds?” Jun drawled, turning slightly to glance at his lover.  
  
“I think Aiba is trying to teach Ohno how to identify different tits.”  
  
Jun snorted. “You sound interested as well. When did you like tits?”  
  
“When they are birds.”  
  
Jun opened his mouth to retort, but Sho quickly continued, sensing the coming response. “Birds as in the animals. Not like birds as in gender.”  
  
Jun couldn’t help but burst into laughter, turning around to press a kiss against Sho’s cheek. “What are you planning to do today?”  
  
“Got a sightseeing schedule.” Jun blanched at the words. “Aiba’s joining me. Want to come with?” Sho asked eagerly, settling his backpack on the table in the room and taking out his notebook, showing Jun a page of sightseeing areas with a detailed schedule.  
  
“I’ll settle for shopping, thank you very much. I know how your schedules are.” Tugging the notebook out of Sho’s hand, Jun pressed a finger against Sho’s chest and leaned forward. “Save one day for me, won’t you?” He whispered softly into Sho’s ear, feeling the older man shiver lightly.  
  
When he moved away, Jun was pleased to see Sho’s darkened eyes.  
  
It was such a shame they had to keep it hidden from their bandmates, really – if not, Jun was certain they would be on the bed right now. But nevertheless, they could save it for late night fun. Not waiting for Sho’s response, Jun quickly seized his coat from the chair next to Sho.  
  
“I’ll be off to the outlets then. I’ll see you tonight. Have fun tit-watching!” He called out cheerfully, ignoring the sputters from Sho and the cheerful “Thanks!” from Ohno and Aiba as he passed the other room to the main door.  
  
Oh, Sho was too easy to mess with, Jun thought with a chuckle.


	2. Day 1 - Of (Actual) Bird-Watching, Fishing and Sneaking into Beds.

“Ahh, look there, Sho-chan!” Aiba eagerly pointed into the tree branch across from the terrace in the Karuizawa Bird Sanctuary, other hand holding his binoculars to his eyes. “It’s a Japanese Accentor.”

Sho clumsily brought his own pair of binoculars to his eyes, trying to follow Aiba’s pointing into the leafless beech trees, Bird-watching wasn’t really Sho’s thing, but given that Aiba was going to try it, as well as go animal tracking (ostensibly, there were foxes roaming around the area), Sho decided that he might has well join Aiba in the morning and up til early afternoon, before going for his own omiyage shopping.

What he didn’t realize, was just how hard it was to find the birds on the binoculars once he found them without the binoculars. Aiba had given him the pro-tip of starting from the base of the tree and tracking upwards to the branches, but nevertheless, it stunned Sho how fast AIba could spot the birds.

Not to mention, how easily Aiba handled the binoculars. The tiniest of motions would shake the binoculars and threaten motion sickness, really.

Nonetheless, it was pretty fun, Sho had to admit, to spot birds. Some of them were really gorgeous. Sho managed to find the brown bird perched in the trees, ooh-ing at the plumage. Despite being only brown, it was a very pretty bird, with dark patterns of black on its wings accenting it’s beauty. “It’s so fluffy.”

“Isn’t it? Ah! Look, there’s another bird coming towards it.”

Sho had to stifle a laugh at the sight of a varied tit landing nearby the bird, and slowly making its way up to the Accentor. It pecked at the chest of the slightly bigger bird, but when the action did not earn a response, it simply settled nearby and trilled a light tune.

“Huh, looks like Nino and Leader.” Sho couldn’t help but comment, earning a series of chuckles from Aiba.

“What would be me, you and Jun then?”

Just as he spoke, a brambling landed near the pair. “That could be you then, Aiba. Look at it’s colourful feathers and the tuft of hair. It’s totally you.” Sho teased.

“Ahhhh! On the bottom right branch!”

Sho quickly shifted to follow Aiba’s instructions, excitedly catching the sight of a pair of larger birds – hawfinches, according to Aiba’s pictures – in the midst of a lot of tweeters and feathers.

Aiba let out a devious chuckle. “That looks like you and Jun. Always bickering.” When the brambling and varied tit got slightly closer, Aiba giggled madly at the scene. “And now Nino and bird-me are just spectating your fight. This is great, Sho! It’s so accurate!”

Sho laughed as well, although his held slight nervousness. He probably shouldn’t tell Aiba that he thought the birds were kissing, rather than fighting.

\--  
Meanwhile, Ohno was having an enjoyable time learning how to fly-fish along the Azusa River. It was a bit too cold to be outdoors for a prolonged period of time, given that it was just the start of March, but Ohno was loving every moment of it. Especially when he finally managed to catch several trout before sun-down, and was now talking to the fly-fishing instructor as they waited for the trout to cook on the flames.

Coming to Nagano for their vacation was a really good idea, Ohno thought. It had something for everyone.

But best of all, Ohno had Nino to return home to. Even if his body was cold, Nino would be soft and warm. At that thought, Ohno glanced at his watch. He supposed that it was a good time to return back to their ryokan, once he was done with his trout and beer dinner.

Ohno found himself surprised when he returns to find Nino already in bed, curled under the futon with only a splash of hair visible from the top. It was considerably early for the gamer to be asleep, merely ten in the evening, especially when Ohno has known Nino to stay up until four in the morning at times.

Granted, the gamer was up gaming at five a.m. when Ohno woke up that morning to go fly-fishing, so he wasn’t that surprised to see Nino dead asleep this early.

Gently tugging the blanket away from the curled up figure, Ohno hums at the sight of Nino curled around one of the thick pillows, long eyelashes fluttering lightly in a dream. Ohno couldn’t help but feel tempted to jump right under the blankets, where his partner (lover? Boyfriend? Bah, who cares about statuses when they have each other?) looked so pretty and warm and comfortable; but no, that was a bad idea, probably, especially when he had been out in the ish-wilderness for the past twelve hours.

Therefore, Ohno found himself taking a quick shower in their attached bathroom, ignoring the temptation to dip into the bath despite still feeling slightly cold in the mountainous spring – but still late winter – air. He decided that he could easily get warmed up with Nino, in the bed. He leaves his sleeping clothes by the dresser and opts to go to be in just his boxers, and with the stealth of a jaguar, carefully slipped behind Nino in bed and wrapped his arms around the gamer’s small waist, burying his nose right into Nino’s hair and inhaling deeply.

Home.

Nino snuffled lightly, and shuddered at the contact of Ohno’s cold toes against his feet, moaning softly. “C-cold, you ass.”

Ohno hummed at the complaint, simply digging his cold limbs further into and around the oh-so-warm body and letting out a soft sound of content. Meanwhile, Nino wiggled to turn to face Ohno, eyes half hooded in sleepiness, although slowly regaining their brightness that Ohno would always associate with Nino’s mischief.

Which meant Ohno was either in for either a trick or a treat. Which also directly translated into him not being able to sleep anytime soon. “Nino?”

“You woke me up, Oh-chan.” Nino whined, pressing himself closer to the older man and tightly wrapping his legs around Ohno’s waist. “I want a kiss for an apology.”

Ohno pulled Nino by the nape of his neck to press a deep kiss against the pouting lips, hardly surprised when Nino’s lips immediately parted for his tongue to demandingly press against Ohno’s still closed ones. It was only after some stubborn prodding by Nino did Ohno finally part his lips to allow Nino to run his tongue across his teeth and suck his tongue in a rushed fashion, the growing bulge pressing against Ohno’s hips a tell-tale sign of what was to be tonight’s activities.

Fishing and Nino. What a lovely vacation this was panning out to be.

“I want you.” Nino panted when they parted for air, his face slightly pink in arousal and breathlessness. Ohno simply curled his hand into Nino’s hair in response, smiling at the slight whine Nino made at the action.

“Okay.”

Between the two, Nino prefers the frantic, rushed, occasionally rough sex, ever the demanding power bottom, while Ohno is the opposite – he prefers taking his time with Nino, gently working him up into an incomprehensible, needy state, slowly taking his time to fuck Nino into oblivion. Despite Nino’s occasional complaints about Ohno being too slow, or taking his own sweet, time, in Ohno’s opinion, making love to Nino was like fishing – setting the bait, casting the line, patiently waiting than pulling in the reel to catch the fish.

(Well, that was a pretty poor analogy, but I’m sure you understand what he means.)

Furthermore, if the noises Nino made weren’t an indication that he was enjoying himself, Ohno isn’t sure what is. To start off...

Ohno slipped his cold hands beneath the worn shirt Nino used for sleeping, intentionally running his fingers across Nino’s stiffening nipples and swallowing the resulting moan Nino made in a hard kiss.

“Shh, the other three are outside.” He teases, pinching the pert buds and chuckling at the sight and sound of Nino burying his face into the pillow he was resting on and muffling the resulting moan. “You are so sensitive.”

“Shut up and hurry up already~” Nino whined, rolling his hips against Ohno’s own growing erection above of him, hands scratching Ohno’s bare chest and shoulders.

Ohno groaned at the sensation, seizing Nino’s hips and with a swift jerk, flipped their position to have Nino straddling his hips instead, although still frustratingly clad in his sleep attire (well, to be honest, it’s just daily attire, since Nino basically packed for gaming all day and sleeping. And with two changes of outside clothes for going out for dinner or lunch). “Says you. You’re still in your clothes, Kazu.”

“And you’re still in your boxers.” Nino rebutted, although he got off Ohno to rid himself of his clothes and reached for the lubricant in the front pocket of their luggage bag. Meanwhile, Ohno followed suit, removing the remaining scrap of clothing and throwing it in the vague direction of the floor before seizing Nino in a languid kiss, once the gamer was back.

Nino was clearly feeling much more impatient than usual, not waiting for Ohno to prepare him (probably knowing that Ohno would take his own sweet time if Nino made him do it; if Nino wanted to get off fast, he’ll have to take charge, not that Nino nor Ohno minded, really.) and inserting two slick fingers in himself, moaning at the sensation, to which Ohno quickly shushed.

“You’re going to get us caught, honestly.” Ohno whispered, firmly grabbing Nino’s wrist (of the hand presently buried in himself), and forcing a slower speed of thrusting.

Nino whined at the action, fighting the action by simply driving his hips down onto his fingers. “You’re the one making me make more noi-ah!” He ended up with a sharp cry, one that was definitely heard by the other three members outside their room, when Ohno gently tweaked the angle Nino’s fingers were held at to hit just that spot. Perfect spot.

Ohno laughed, shushing him once again. Nino simply threw him a sharp glare, retracting his fingers and seizing Ohno’s hard cock in his hand, smirking at the choked groan it earns him. “You’re going to get us caught~” Nino repeated mockingly in a singsong voice, swiftly coating the hot organ in lubricant and wasting no time to sink deep onto Ohno, moaning softly at the intrusion.

Ohno found himself having to take deep breaths to stop himself from thrusting into the tight heat that is Nino, the sound of blood rushing thick in his ears as he slowly raked over the vision of Nino perched atop of him, Ohno’s cock buried to the hilt in the warm, pliant body, the gamer’s body flushed a lovely shade of pink.

“I want to draw you like this.” Ohno murmured before he could stop himself, unabashedly staring at Nino and softly caressing the younger man’s chest. “You’re so beautiful.” Ohno felt his chest warm at the sight of Nino blushing a further red, this time from the compliment.

“Just move already.” Nino stuttered in response, beginning the slow rocking of his hips up and down Ohno while bracing his hands on Ohno’s toned chest. Despite Nino’s request, Ohno couldn’t really bring himself into moving just yet – Nino was extremely good with his hips, and was an absolute sight when he was like this, working his way into a fast pace and seeking his own pleasure, head thrown back.

Ohno’s own breaths were getting much heavier, his own hips twitching to bury themselves into Nino and give them both what they really want. Deciding that he had enough of watching Nino, Ohno planted his feet against the futon and pulled Nino’s hips down, wrenching a moan from Nino, no longer even attempting to muffle his sounds.

“Fuck right there!”

Ohno grunted his acknowledgement, thrusting upwards in slow but deep strokes, likely directly onto Nino’s prostate, if Nino’s moans were an indication of it. “You’re going to make Jun so pissed tomorrow.” Ohno manages between thrusts, throwing his own head backwards in the intensifying pleasure at his nether regions. Fuck, it was so hard to think straight with Nino on him like this and so hot, so warm, so good.

“How are yo-ah!-you still talking, you old man?”

The statement ended with a sharp whine when Ohno quickly accelerates the rate of his thrusts, no longer speaking or thinking to reply, instead only panting at the exertion as he trailed his hands upwards and pinched Nino’s nipples harshly.

Once he felt Nino stutter in his movements, rhythm no longer regular and breaths more like deep whines, he wrapped Nino’s straining erection in his hand, and tugged.

This time, Nino consciously bit his own fist to muffle the wail that nearly emerged from his throat, and the sight of the gamer like that – sweat beading on Nino’s skin and eyes rolling, the sound of skin slapping against skin – only prompts Ohno to pump Nino’s leaking erection even faster, action lubricated by the amount of pre-come slicking up Nino’s cock and Ohno’s hand.

It doesn’t take long for Ohno to spot the tell-tale signs of Nino clenching around his cock – so close, so very nearly there – and his body stiffening; letting out a particularly loud groan, Ohno grips Nino’s hip with his free hand and pistons in faster, harder, (and thanking that futons do not make so much noises when they’re having sex, because fuck, Nino made enough noise for the both of them) chasing his own climax while helping Nino with his.

The clawing of Nino’s fingers against his chest sends him into the spiral, gasping at euphoria as Ohno threw his head back against the pillows and released deep into Nino, who let out a cry of “Oh-chan!” before coming in white streams over his hand, eyes rolling backwards in pleasure.

It could have been minutes or an hour later when they decided to move, untangling themselves from each other. Nino had always been a post-coital hugger, not that Ohno had any qualms about it, but therefore it takes a lot of jostling from the older man to encourage Nino to join him in the bathtub.

“You’ll complain about being sticky tomorrow, Kazu. Bath.” It’s like trying to lure a sleepy sugar glider out of its nest, Ohno pressing soft kisses and gently stroking his Nino’s hair. “The water’s nice and warm.”

“You’re nice and warm. The futon is nice and warm.”

Ohno stifled a laugh and tugged Nino away from the futon, ignoring the whine it earns him.

“Jun would have an aneurysm if he barged in him tomorrow and saw us naked and still covered in come, so let’s spare him, alright?”

Nino blew a raspberry at him in response, but let himself be tugged to the bathroom anyway.

“Does this mean round two in the bathtub?”


	3. Day 2 - Of Falls and Onsens

A furious series of knocks was what woke Nino up the following morning. Nino blearily removed himself from the warm confines of futon and still dead-asleep Ohno to squint at his phone.

7.49am.

“Too early.” He moaned, burrowing back into the futon and wrapping his arms around Ohno’s waist, hugging the asleep Ohno tightly. Perhaps, if he ignored it a bit longer, the knocking would stop. To his sleepy glee, whoever was knocking seemed to have given up, and the gamer promptly started to doze off again, nose buried into Ohno’s shirt.

And then the covers get pulled off the two of them, and no, Nino did not scream.

“Begone Demon, let me sleep in peace!” Nino whined when he realized it was merely Jun, arms crossed and looking positively annoyed. Ohno stirred at the commotion, slow to wake up, as always. When he caught sight of Jun, he let out a sleepy yawn and smile. “Morning, Jun. Had a good sleep?”

Jun’s tone was brisk and neutral when he answered, “No, somebody’s scream of your name kept me up.” His eyes flickered down their bodies, “Thank goodness you’re both not naked at least.”

Nino rolled over on his back and propped himself up on his elbows, giving Jun a smirk. “Aw, don’t be shy, Jun-pon. You can enjoy this as much as you want. Leader’s generous and likes to share, no?”

Ohno blinked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Jun before pouncing onto Nino to cover the gamer’s body. “No. Mine.”

Jun let out a small grimace. “He’s all yours Leader, I wouldn’t want Nino, any day, any time.”

“Mommmmmy!” Nino said in a loud voice, hands patting Ohno’s head in an approving manner, as though Ohno was a pet who had done the right thing. “Daddy is being mean to me. He said he doesn’t want me.”

Jun hissed, about to make a swift rebuttal when Sho and Aiba peeked into their room, both already dressed for the cold weather outside. “Now now, I’m sure he doesn’t mean it.” Sho responded placatingly, giving Jun a cheeky side smile. “Do you now, daddy?”

“I know what I mean, Sho.” Jun responded flatly, and Sho’s grin turns awkward. Their exchange gets interrupted by Nino and Ohno’s yelp as Aiba promptly plants himself between them in a giant snuggle.

“Don’t make our parents fight, Nino.” Aiba stage-whispered, earning an eye-roll from said-Daddy and a nod from said Mommy.

“Why are you all in here, anyway?” Nino complained, trying to tug the comforter over himself using his feet. “It’s too early.”

“Skiing, Leader. Did you want to go or not?” Aiba asked eagerly from next to him, still trying to wrangle Nino into a hug. Ohno looked at Nino, then at the other three... and then back to Nino.

Skiing sounded fun...but, “I’ll stay with Nino.”

Nino was so pleased, Nino and Ohno were both still liplocked when the three left the ryokan.

\--  
“This. Is. Not. Pleasant. At. All.” Jun gritted out as he picked himself up from the nth time of falling on his face. The snow was soft, yes, but after falling down more than fifteen times, it felt like falling into cold grass. Very cold grass that melts into cold water.

Conclusion: Jun did not like skiing, period.

Next to him, Sho was trying his utmost to not crack up at the sight of a very white Matsumoto Jun, covered in snow on both his front and back. “It takes a lot of practice. You’re doing fine for your first time, Jun.” He soothed, although it didn’t take a genius for Jun to be able to read into his mirth. Sho had opted to snowboard instead of ski, since he was proficient in both, but promised Jun he’ll teach him how to ski, while Aiba had gone off to “hunt for bunnies” in the snow while skiing.

“How are you even able to balance when you’re on one board when I’m on two?” Jun grumbled, rejecting the hand offered to regain his balance.

Sho chuckled at the frostiness - the series of failures must have put the perfectionist in a slightly cranky mood, but Sho couldn’t help but continue to tease. “I’ve had a lot of practice from family vacations, and Shiyagare segments. Come on, you have done so much stunts on your MJ segment, you aren’t telling me that you can’t learn the basics of skiing, now, are you, Jun?”

Jun glared sullenly at the snow, before attempting to ski down the slope again, albeit at a slow pace. Sho shot his partner a soft look, and trailed behind in a leisurely pace. Honestly, Jun had already gotten the basics down - he just couldn’t keep his balance and/or his skiis from crossing each other mid-ski.

“Fuck. How many times do I have to fall on my ass before I get the hang of this?” Jun cursed when he lost control of the skiis less than twenty metres away from where he had fallen.

“Maybe the snow just likes your ass, Jun.” Sho replied cheekily, “It is a lovely one.”

This time, the glare was directed at Sho, who winced at the look. Perhaps he should stop with the teasing, Sho thought, if he wanted Jun in a decent mood tonight. “Sorry, Jun. Shall we take a break for a bit? You’ve been practicing the entire afternoon now.”

“No.”

With that one word, Jun pushed forward and down the slope, leaving Sho in the snow to hurry and follow in his trails.

“Just a break, Jun?” Sho pleaded to the shaky form next to him. Jun was doing a decent job in keeping his balance, although Sho knew it was the turns that got to Jun most of the time. Jun turned to look at Sho, mouth curled in a displeased pout.

“N-” Jun’s response was rudely cut off by him promptly slipping and falling into the snow, rolling slightly in the snow. Sho hurriedly slid over, kneeling down to push the snow off Jun’s face and body in concern.

“Are you alright?” Sho asked, fishing out the ski poles from the ice and shaking away the snow. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Jun buried in the snow, to which Jun threw a snowball at his face, earning an unglamorous yelp.

Finally managing to stand up, Jun removed the skis from his boots and snatched the poles from Sho. “Laugh all you want, I’m going back to the base of the slope.” With a sullen and cold look, he began his trek back down the slope.

“Hey, Jun, wait.” Sho hurriedly unbuckled his boots from the snowboard. “I was just teasing you. You looked adorable buried in that snow.”

“Shut up.”

“Jun, come on. I'm sorry. You are doing alright, no one gets it on their first try on the ski slopes.” Sho repeated once they had returned their gear, watching Jun wear his boots. A sharp wince from Jun caught Sho’s eye, and he ducked down to catch Jun’s eye. “Hey, did you hurt yourself?”

“M fine.” Jun mumbled, standing up. Sho frowned and took a step back, eyes glued to Jun’s face like a hawk.

Jun took a step forward, and promptly winced.

“That's it.” Sho tsked, grabbing Jun by the shoulders and sitting him down. “Let me see.” He grimaced at the sight of the slightly swollen ankle, warm to the touch. Jun let out a pained yelp with Sho carefully tilted it forward. “Seems like it's just a mild sprain. I’ll go get some ice for it, then I’ll look for Aiba, alright?”

“It’s still early.” Jun protested, grabbing onto Sho’s sleeve as the man turned away to ask for a first aid kit. “It wouldn't be fair for Aiba, or you, for that matter. You should go back. I’ll wait.”

Hearing the objection, Sho softly squeezed Jun’s hand. “I rather be with you then be alone. Aiba would be bored from the lack thereof rabbits or snow animals at the slopes, anyway, Jun. We can go grab an early dinner and some food for Leader and Nino. Now, let's get that iced.”

Jun frowned, but agreed eventually, a light blush covering his cheeks from Sho’s first line.

It doesn't take Sho a long time to find Aiba after dressing Jun’s ankle, Aiba having grown tired of looking for non-existent animals (as Sho predicted).

“I’ll bring the car to the entrance then, shall I?”Aiba grinned at the pair as Sho supported Jun by a grip around his shoulder, despite Jun’s stubborn refusal of his help.

“I can walk on my own.” Jun hissed once Aiba had left with the keys. Sho clucked his tongue, and with one movement, swept Jun off his feet and promptly into Sho’s arms.

“Sho!” Jun flailed slightly before wrapping his hands around Sho’s neck, afraid of losing his balance. “Put me down, I’m heavy and I can walk on my own!”

Sho chuffed down a laugh. “No. Now stop wriggling before I drop you.”

“I'm taller and bigger than you, damn it. Let me go!” Jun couldn't help but flush at the being carried. As much as he tried to deny it…

“I know you like it.” Sho teased softly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “This is the only time I’m allowed to carry you like this in public. Enjoy it, won't you, Jun?”

\--  
“Woah. What’s this? Did Mommy and Daddy actually get married on the ski slopes?” Nino asked sarcastically when the three walked in to the villa, Jun still being bridal carried by Sho, Aiba grinning at the pair like he’s never grinned before. At the sight of Nino and Ohno, Aiba waggled his eyebrows and gestured widely at them from behind Sho.

“I twisted my ankle, and someone insisted in carrying me.” Jun grumbled as Sho lowered him onto the genkan floor and helped him undo his other boot.

“Eh? Are you alright, Jun?” Ohno asked in concern, walking over to scrutinize Jun’s dressed ankle, Nino following suit.

Jun flushed at the attention and quickly stammered a “I’m fine.”

“Nothing that a soak in the onsen wouldn't fix right, Matsujun?” Aiba suggested, flicking a look to Nino and Ohno. “Sho-chan can accompany you. I wanna play Zelda on your Wii first, Nino.”

Jun shared a glance with Sho at the statement. _'Did they know? Did they suspect?’_

“That's a good idea, actually. I heard the water here was good for joint injuries. Might be good for your back too, Nino.” Ohno added, then paused, noticing the plastic bag held by Aiba. “I smell food. You brought back dinner?”

“I'm hungry, so let's eat first, Oh-chan. You should go and dip first, J. It'll help with the swelling.” Nino suggested helpfully, although he was already unpacking the food onto the dining table. “Tempura and yakitori. Nice.”

Jun and Sho shared a look. _Suspicious._

\--  
The water was perfect. Just the right temperature, a degree of hotness that was between too hot and just right, and felt like heaven to his throbbing ankle.

Well, this is what Jun would think, if he could actually focus on the water and not the strange situation he is currently in.

For one, the lights in the onsen room were switched off, because a) they were the only two in the room, and b) they couldn’t find the light switch. When Jun wanted to go out to look for a staff member to find the switch, Sho had seized him by the back of his yukata belt and dragged him into the dark room, insisting that they’d have more ‘fun’ together this way.

Jun cannot disagree, really. Not when Sho is sitting behind him, mouth by Jun’s ear and a very familiar, hard ‘object’ poking him at his hip.

“People are going to walk in and know something’s going on, Sho. It’s dark. Suspicio-ngh-ously dark.” Jun had to bite down the moan that emerged when Sho promptly planted his lips on the nape of his neck, and lightly licked. “We are not doing it here for fuck’s sake, we’re in a public place, Sho. Anyone can walk in.”

“Yet… you’re hard right now, aren’t you, Jun?” Sho breathed softly into Jun’s ear, as his hand seized Jun’s hard cock underwater, and _squeezed_. Jun let out a gasp at the sensation, tilting back to lean his head against Sho’s shoulder in pleasure.  
At the soft sound, Sho gently nipped at Jun’s ear. “Shhhh, you’re going to get us caught.”  
Jun hissed at the warning, hand reaching back to pinch Sho’s hip. “Don’t tell me that but keep on doing _that_.”  
A small chuckle, only dark in nature, rang next to Jun’s ear. “You like it, Jun. You like the idea of us doing this in a public place, the idea that we can be caught, the thrill it brings...don’t you?” Sho’s hand had yet to stop the gentle up and down motion, tugging Jun closer and closer to the edge, just with his words and that same motion.

Jun had no choice but to bite his own lips to silence the sounds he was making - the temperature and steam from the onsen making it hard to breath, Sho’s words and touch, making it hard for Jun to think. “S-Sho. Please.”

“Hmm?”

“S-Stop. Before I…”

Sho’s grip tightened to an almost painful grip around Jun’s cock, and Jun keened.

“Before you what?”

Jun released a husky laugh, and turned his head slightly to look at Sho, eyes hooded and dark, but still delightfully visible,n and enough to make Sho swallow heavily at the expression of dark arousal. “Before I--”

“Ah, it’s so dark in here!” Jun and Sho sprang apart at Aiba’s sudden voice, skittering away from each other while Jun flushed a bright red (if it could be any more brighter from the heat of the onsen).

“Got it!” Ohno’s voice responded, and the lights flickered on, lighting up the room.

Aiba and Ohno’s face were confused when they saw Sho and Jun, sitting awkwardly away from each other. “Matsujun, Sho-chan, what were you doing sitting in the dark?”

Sho let out a forced laugh, scratching the back of his head with a hand while discretely covering his own hard-on with the other hand, all the while thinking of anything tall in height to turn him off. “Well… we couldn’t find the light switch.”

The three blinked at the blushing pair, then shrugged as they took a seat and began washing their bodies at the showers. Jun shuffled uneasily, throwing a sharp look at Sho before standing, holding his towel in front of his hips to hide his own erection.

Limping, Jun hurriedly excused himself from the room.

“So fast, Jun-pon?” Nino drawled lightly from where he and Leader were sharing one shower. “Is your ankle feeling better?”

“Lots. Been in there for a while. Was getting too hot in there, anyway. I’ll head to bed first, good night.” Jun replied shortly, not waiting for an answer before hurriedly leaving the room. Sho hesitated following Jun immediately, but he suspected it'd only bring a lot of suspicion, and thus he sat quietly in the water, counting down exactly a hundred and eighty seconds before he decided to do the same. Thankfully his hard-on was no longer an issue given the audience that had barged it.

Another thing to be thankful for was the empty changing room, as Jun had discretely left a very familiar foil square hidden between Sho’s yukata, which had dropped to the ground the moment Sho tried to wear it. The sight of the square reminded Sho of the person waiting for him in bed, and the thought promptly sends a rush of blood south, spurring Sho to quickly pocket said square and finish dressing himself, barely drying his hair properly and briskly returning their room, Sho using his bath towel to cover the forming erection.

Whatever image Sho’s imagination had thought of for Jun waiting for him in bed (the image was mainly of a naked Jun, curled on Sho’s side of the bed, feigning sleep as Sho enters in order to tease him. Being very well acquainted with Jun’s body, Sho could easily imagine and trace each and every beauty mark dotting Jun’s body), instantly vanished as he entered their room.

“You took your time.” Jun commented as he lazily stroked his own hardening cock between his legs, which were parted widely on the bed (although his right ankle, the one he sprained, wasn't planted on the bed like his other foot). As much as Sho loved seeing Jun’s body naked and bare against the sheets, _this_ , he didn't mind at all - Jun was still in his yukata, although the sash had been undone to reveal the pale expanse of his toned body, skin looking dewy from the hot onsen water, especially beautiful when in contrast to the dark navy fabric of the yukata, fanned out on the white futon covers.

The part that makes Sho’s mouth go dry, naturally, would be the sight of Jun’s fingers - two of them - buried in his own hole, slick and stretching the opening in preparation for what would be Sho. The tube of lubricant dropped next to Jun’s body, cap open.

“Beautiful.” Sho whispered. Jun lightly blushed at the compliment, but said nothing, simply spreading his legs slightly wider in invitation, tipping his head back to rest against the headboard and pillows, neck bared to Sho in faux submission as the yukata slipped down one of his shoulders to reveal his clavicle.

Fuck.

Despite the demure, angelic painting Jun’s face made, Jun’s spread legs, exposed body and obscene masturbatory actions informed Sho that Jun _knew exactly_ what he was doing, what he was doing to Sho, when he did that, when he looked at Sho like that. _The sneaky minx._

“Beautiful. So beautiful.” Sho revered, undoing his own sash to reveal his own erection, already straining and tip shiny with precome. Giving it a few pumps to stave off the craving, Sho crawled forward onto the bed, planting his body between Jun’s body and licking his lips at the sight. “You’re very beautiful.”

“Is that all you can say?” Jun teased, removing his slick fingers from himself to circle Sho’s nape and press wet circles into the skin, teasing, tempting. “Are you going to do nothing?”

Sho growled at the action, seizing Jun’s hand - the one Jun was using to pleasure himself - and pinned it to the headboard above Jun’s head. “I don’t know, perhaps you rather I not do anything?” Sho teased, breath hot next to Jun’s ear. Jun let out a breathy laugh at the question, and bucked upwards to rub their erections together, the contact lubricated by precome. “But it seems like you’ve already prepared yourself for me… so I might as well show my appreciation for your hard work, baby.”

Jun moaned at the sensation, especially when Sho’s hand leaves hot trails from his right calf to his inner thigh, massaging the thick muscle there and lifting it to rest on his shoulder. One-handedly slicking his fingers witih lube, Sho slipped two fingers into Jun’s exposed entrance as their mouths met in a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance in each other’s mouths - tasting, feeling and running along teeth. Sho’s fingers aren’t any larger than Jun’s, but they are just a bit longer, graceful, suitable for piano playing, as well as playing with Jun’s body, easily finding the swollen prostate - enlarged from arousal - and pressing it to produce the most delightful of moans from Jun, although they end up choked and muffled.

“You can make some noise for now, you know,” Sho whispers casually, scissoring his fingers and slipping a third finger. This time, Jun whines from the stretch. “The others aren’t back yet, and Aiba mentioned a game of table tennis after their bath. Which means… we’re alone for a little while.”

At the statement, Jun moaned aloud, fingers scratching Sho’s neck and pushing the yukata fabric away from Sho’s shoulders to feel more, touch more, caress more of the warm skin and hard muscle. “Then hurry up and put your cock in me before they come back.” Jun whines, wriggling his still pinned hand in attempts to free it, but to no avail.

“Don’t be impatient.” Sho hissed, removing his fingers from Jun to grab the condom - they preferred barebacking, honestly, but given that their room had no attached bathroom, they didn’t want to leave a mess or have to sneak down with come dripping out of Jun - and hurriedly put it on with one-hand, using his teeth to tear open the foil wrapper. Jun moaned at the sight, writhing in impatience and arousal. Once done, Sho slicked it up with the remaining lube in his hand, and teasingly pressed his cock against Jun’s slightly gaping entrance.

“Fuck you.” Jun cursed, eyes fluttering at the pressure of Sho’s cock pressing against him but not entering. Sho chuckled darkly, pressing the tip in and holding it there when Jun moaned at the intrusion.

“I think it’s the other way around, you know.” Sho murmured, meeting Jun’s hooded eyes as he turned to kiss Jun’s ankle by his ear, gaze dark. Before Jun could make out a response, Sho thrust into the hilt with a groan, and Jun released a strangled half moan half cry of Sho’s name, barely comprehensible.

Aware that both of them were strung up on arousal and equally impatient, Sho did not bother wasting any time in teasing Jun anymore, pistoning in and out faster, harder, until Jun could only grasp his shoulders and scratch at his back, whining when he realized that Sho still had one of his hands pinned. “Let my - ah! - hand go please.” Jun whined, especially when Sho leaned forward and his cock pressed right against that very spot that drives Jun crazy all the time, every time.

Sho grunted, the knowledge of Jun being so flexible - flexible to the point that he could easily bend him in half like this, with a leg propped up on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his hips - was so erotic that Sho suspected he could just come from thinking of that thought. Running a tongue along Jun’s carotid, Sho let out a small, strained laugh, and asked, “Are you close?”

It was much harder to maintain a proper rhythm now, the room filled with a cacophony of fabric rustling against fabric, slick skin slapping against skin, groans, grunts, moans and whimpers - all of it just music to Sho’s ears and pushing him closer and closer off the precipice as he hastened his thrusts, trying to take more but also aiming to hit Jun’s prostate with every harsh push.

Based on the sounds and incomprehensible moan Jun was making, his breath stuttering in his lungs and noisy with pants, Sho assumed he was doing a decent job, especially when Jun knocks his head against the headboard in delirious pleasure, unable to touch himself because he wanted to touch Sho as well. “So close… please, so close, Sho.”

Hearing the desperate, hysterical pitch in Jun’s voice, Sho released Jun’s wrist, and instantly, it goes to pump the neglected cock, wet and shiny from all the precome steadily leaking throughout their fuck. Jun must have been extremely close, for it only takes three, four, five pulls and he spills onto his belly, chest heaving in exertion as he heaved in heavy breaths and twitched through his orgasm.

Sho groaned at the sensation of clenching muscles around his cock, the tightness increasing to an almost unbearable level as he gripped Jun’s hips and tugged him down to bury himself in Jun’s tight heat one last time before coming hard into the condom, muffling his moan of Jun’s name into Jun’s shoulder.

It took them a while to go down from their high, chests heaving and room silent except for their pants and the whine Jun releases when Sho removes himself from Jun, conscientiously lowering Jun’s leg carefully onto the bed before tying off the condom and throwing it into the garbage bin tucked beside their bedside drawer. Grabbing the wet tissues that have been prepared and tucked away in the drawer, Sho gently wiped away evidence of their coupling from Jun’s body, throwing it into the bin before pressing a slow kiss onto Jun’s lips.

Jun responded in kind, but then whimpered as his ankle was jarred against Sho’s own leg. “Ow.”

Sho frowned, reaching down to lightly stroke the ankle, noticing that the swelling had gone down from what it was in the afternoon. “Did it hurt when we were…”

“No.” Jun shook his head vigorously, reaching up to hug Sho. “The water helped. I barely felt anything until I knocked it against you.”

Sho returned the embrace, but then pulled away, adjusting his own yukata and grabbing the discarded sash on the floor. “Nonetheless, we should still dress that before you sleep. I’ll head down to the reception and ask for a first aid kit. Sit tight.”

Jun tugged Sho’s hand before he could leave the room, and without leaving the bed, sat up to press one last kiss against his lips. “See you in a bit then.”

(Sho was relieved when he found out the other three had yet to return to the villa when he went downstairs. Instead, he met them at the reception building, trying one of Aiba’s games and seeing if they could play table tennis across two tables.

He did his utmost to avoid them, lest they question why he was only taking the first aid kit now and not right after he had gone back to the room.

Sho also fails at sneaking.)

 


	4. Day 3 - Of Secret Kisses and Church(es)

Jun woke up to the sensation of light kisses and hot hands trailing up his calves and thighs, a warm wet kiss at the nape of his neck, and the familiar weight of his lover’s pressed against his back. 

“Mmmm...happy anniversary. This is surprising. I didn't think you'd schedule for a fuck at,” Jun reached clumsily for his phone and squinted at the time. “9.23am. Late. Very surprising.”

Said hot organ pressed teasingly between Jun’s thighs. “Well,” Sho husked softly into Jun’s ear. “I thought after yesterday’s activities, you'd appreciate a slower day. Another soak in the bath downstairs, then we can go to Harunire Terrace to sightsee and have lunch, and then we can go for a drive. Happy anniversary indeed.”

Jun hummed as nibbles were placed along the cartilage of his ear. Jun did like the sound of that plan. R&R, exactly what the vacation was meant for. “I do appreciate it. No strict schedule to follow?”

“None. Although it'd be nice if we could reach the last spot by sunset, I think. I have something planned there, at least.”

Jun turned around to face his lover, heart warming at the sight of Sho’s eyes, dark with inexplicable lust, but also shining with eagerness. Reaching forward to press his forehead against the crook of Sho’s shoulder, Jun kissed the bare skin and blew hot air against his ear, feeling Sho shiver at the contact. “I’m good with that. Does that leave us anytime for…” Jun hitched one leg around Sho’s hip to allow their morning woods to rub against each other. “some fun now, then?”

Sho groaned at the warm pleasure-pressure, not bothering to answer the question verbally. Instead, he let his hand answer, reaching to pull Jun’s thigh more closer to him, and savouring the moan it drags out of Jun. Slowly rutting against each other, Sho pressed bites along Jun’s clavicle - not hard enough to bruise, as Sho knows Jun would /slaughter/ him if he left a mark anywhere potentially visible. It'd be easier if the rest of the band knew, then they could just slap on a concealer before any filming or photoshoots, but if they didn’t.

Well fuck it, Sho doesn't really want to care anymore, and given Jun’s current attempt to suck a bruise behind his ear. “Have you given up with the no marking rule?” Sho murmured, voice gravelly, hips slowly rutting against Jun’s warm body as he held Jun close to him. Every stroke of their arousals meeting each other was driving Sho more and more insane, and Jun too, if the soft, breathless whines against Sho’s skin, instead of steady suction, was any indication.

“Who cares if they know? I don't care, I just want you, Sho.” Jun breathed, and Sho’s arousal skyrocketed, a loud groan escaping into the air, no longer restricted by the need to remain secretive.

Sho hissed his approval, and when Jun looped his arms around Sho’s neck with a sharp whine, Sho took the opportunity to grab Jun’s hips and tug, bringing him closer, bringing them closer to their climax. “Finally. I can mark you as mine then?” Sho’s question came out strained, their hips rocking together faster, harder, eyes meeting and locking into each other's gazes.

Jun didn't bother answering Sho, only cupping the back of his head and pushing Sho’s mouth onto his neck. Inhaling deeply and moaning at the scent of Jun, sharp and clean, Sho kissed his bare skin, where he could easily make out Jun’s pulse near Sho’s lips, and then sucked hard, with the intention to mark and bruise.

“S-Sho-!” Jun whined at the slight pain that the action brings, pain blending into pleasure - they’ve always been so careful to not leave any marks on each other, the fact that they're forgoing that rule and ignoring that their band mates might actually be downstairs…

The sounds in the room was filthy - the slick sounds of skin against skin, their frottage act lubricated by their own precome, intermittently interrupted by a groan, a moan, a whimper, and their breathless gasps as they inch slowly but readily towards the precipice.

It only takes one person to spill between their bare bellies to trigger the other's orgasm; Jun coming between their bodies and Sho following right after, clinging tightly onto his lover.

Panting, the two shared a sated smile, Jun reaching over to peck Sho on the lips. “You don't suppose they heard us downstairs?”

Sho chuckled breathlessly and rubbed his face against Jun’s neck. “If they did?”

“Well, then I’m expecting Aiba to barge in any second now.”

Sho snorted, peeking at the door. “Doesn't seem like it.”

“Surprising.” Jun hummed, tugging away the comforter from their bodies to sit up and stretch. Sho couldn't help but glue his eyes at the way Jun’s lithe body stretched, taut muscles and relaxing. Naturally, his eyes stopped at the wet smear of come on Jun’s toned abdomen, hands creeping forward to stroke at Jun’s hips. “Sho, if you intend for us to go out anytime today, you’ll have to stop doing what you're doing.” Jun reminded.

Sho pouted, but removed his hands. “I guess we might as well take advantage of the peace and take a bath.” He sat up and carefully poked at Jun’s bound ankle. “How's your ankle? Does it still hurt?”

Jun got off the bed and lightly tested his weight on the injured ankle. “Not really. Just an ache.” Reaching for the discarded yukata draped over the chair in the room, Jun pressed his ear against the door as he dressed himself, hearing for any possible commotion downstairs.

To his surprise, it was silent, not even the sound of Nino’s games through the thin shoji doors.   
“Did the three go out? Sounds like there's no one here but us.” 

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, followed by Sho’s breath by his ear. “That’s good. Means Mummy and Daddy get some alone time, don’t you think so?”

Jun rolled his eyes, deliberately pinching Sho’s wrist lightly and smirking at the yelp. “Bath.”

Surprisingly, they were able to keep their hands off of each other during the entire duration of the bath - not exactly their hands off each other per se, but off relevant parts that would likely incite another round of sex. What was even more surprising, of course, would be the fact that their villa was empty. Even the resident hikikomori was missing, which was extremely suspicious given that… this was Nino on vacation.

Nevertheless, the pair decided to ignore that important point and take their leave anyway, given that they did have plans.

\--   
“They’re finally out. I wonder what took them so long?” 

“Obviously they were enjoying a morning fu--”

“Shh, your hair is visible. They’ll notice us if you keep doing that.”

“The real question is, why am I spending the last day of our vacation tracking Sho and Jun when I can be gaming?”

“Because, you want to know if they’re together too, Kazu.”

“But any one person can tell me, we don’t need three people to verify this!”

“Shhhhh they’re passing us, pretend you’re reading the newspaper.”

\--   
Sho lightly spun his head left and right, seeing nothing unusual. 

“Is something wrong?” Jun asked congenially, slightly more distracted by the plethora of shops around them. Granted, they couldn’t act like a couple when there were people around, but the terrace was surprisingly void of a crowd, perhaps due to the fact that it was winter and cold. Sho shook his head, gesturing to the selection of restaurants ahead of them.

“I thought I heard Aiba. Must be hearing things. What do you want for lunch, soba? French? Italian?”

“Your recommendations, Sakurai-san?” Jun teased, knowing that Sho would have something to say about the area or the food. “Done your research, haven’t you?”

Sho’s cheeks tinged pink, but from Jun’s easy smile, Sho knew he was just teasing at his inexplicable inability to not research on his food. Most of the time, Jun appreciated Sho’s knowledge of food; found it adorable even.

“Well, if you insist, Matsumoto-san.” They paused in front of the shop directory, and Sho passed his finger over first restaurant on the list. “Kawakami An is famous for their soba, in particular their tempura soba as well as their kamo-nanban (duck with leek and chilli) soba. Kisurin has chinese food, with their famous pai-gu (pork ribs) tantanmen, while CERCLE has french cuisine, with iberico pork, and the local pheasants. Lastly, Il Sogno serves italian with grilled boar served with romanian dessert pizza.”

Sho turned to Jun with a wide grin, one Jun couldn’t help but return. Sho would have made an excellent tour guide, in another life. Or food gourmet. “Therefore…?” Jun prompted, knowing that leaving Sho the decision for the day’s meal would definitely leave Jun pleasantly surprised and sated.

“Nagano is known for their soba, so… have you happened to had any soba on the first day of being here?”

Jun lightly shook his head and watched as Sho grabbed his elbow excitedly. Too cute. “Soba. Then dessert pizza afterwards?”

“Do I get to pick what type of dessert pizza, at least?”

“Soba!” Sho cheered, steering Jun in the direction of the japanese restaurant.

\--   
“...Dessert pizza sounds really good.” 

“No! Leader, we wanted to follow them!”

“But dessert pizza… Kazu, pizza?”

“Only if we’re getting a normal pizza with the dessert pizza. And if you’re paying.”

“Butbutbut-”

“Coming with, Aiba-chan?”

“...Pizza sounds good.”

\--   
Jun watched with great amusement as Sho attempted and managed to successfully take a selfie with their lunch and dessert, despite the pizza being… well, flat, and making it fairly difficult to selfie with until Sho smooshed his face right against the table. He refrained from laughing out loud. Instead, he wordlessly asked Sho for his phone, and briefly skimmed through the camera roll until he found the picture of said Sho smooshed against the table, cheek just mere millimeters away from the berry pizza they had ordered. 

“I’m sending this to myself.” Jun informed Sho, watching his face colour in confusion mid-bite of the pizza.

“Why?”

Jun did not respond, tapping on his phone, then showing Sho his new wallpaper by sliding the phone on the table to Sho’s end. With a satisfied smile on his face, Jun rested his elbow on the table and took a bite of his slice.

He was not expecting the sound of the camera phone shutter going off as Sho smirked - or tried to smirk, with the half-chewed pizza slice his mouth, Jun’s phone in his hand. “I’m sending this to myself as well.”

“Sho!” Jun hissed, a faint blush on his cheeks from being caught. “That photo better not be unphotogenic, or I swear…”

“You swear what?” The questions was posed innocently, Sho delightfully sending the photo to himself before returning the phone to Jun, pushing the device over with a clean fork before Jun could slap his hand as punishment. Sho sniggered as Jun hurriedly checked the photo, taking advantage of the fact that Jun couldn’t curse nor threaten him in public.

Jun sighed when he realized the photo wasn’t that all too terrible. If it was, he’d have to steal Sho’s phone at night and delete the photo. Jun levelled an annoyed stare at Sho, which was met with an innocent, wide eyed gaze, bright with mirth, which softened.

“You’re always photogenic, Jun.” Sho took a slow bite of his pizza. “Even if you aren’t, you’ll always be to me.”

Jun blushed and looked away. “You’re a bloody sap and you shouldn’t be saying that in public.”

Chuckling, Sho took a sip of his sparkling wine and toasted lightly to Jun.

\--   
“Too fucking cute-” 

“What are you talking about Aibaka, this tells us nothing.”

“Just look at them! Anymore and I’ll have to go to the dentist.”

“Can I just go back to my games now?”

“Seriously, so cute!”

“Oh-chan, what say you and me, Zelda, and bed?”

“...”

“Oh-chan.”

“Sorry. This pizza is really good though.”

\--   
“You know, when you said we're going on a drive, I knew to expect the waterfalls and the museum, but...where are we?” Jun murmured, slightly in awe as he ran his fingers lightly on the cold stone, the stone wall forming multiple arches above them. Each arch were connected to their adjacent ones by a glass window, which let the evening light illuminate the steps the pair were on in a soft light. 

Above them, the cloudless, winter sky was beginning to turn dusty pink.

Sho said nothing, merely resting his hand on Jun’s lower back and led him forward and deeper into the structure? Building? It was of such a unique shape, Jun couldn't really fathom what it was.

The area was cold - the stones naturally emitted the winter air. Jun suspected in summer, this area would be full of people instead, the now leafless trees would be lush green, sheltering the stone… even so, now, with just the two of them and nothing but the birds and evening sky to accompany them, Jun felt his blood warm his cheeks at the romantic setting.

They meet a glass door, and Jun felt his heart stutter when he read the plague by the door.

“S-Sho?” Jun turned to ask, but Sho simply pushed him forward lightly by his back.

“I left something at the car. Wait for me at the end?” Sho whispered into Jun’s ear, not even waiting for an acknowledgement before walking away briskly. Jun felt confused, but also excited, heart thumping in anticipation. He swallowed the thick knot that had built up in his throat - there's no real reason for Sho to bring him to a church… is there?

Jun pushed the heavy glass door open, leaving it open as he stepped inside the church -and felt his jaw drop at the sight of soaring ceilings, made of the same interlock of stone arches and glass panels, only taller, the grandeur sight so beautiful, it took his breath away.

The ivy that had creeped up the walls were a dull green now, from the winter cold, but the wooden pews were warm, all facing the end of the aisle, where the altar was bathed in the evening light from a large window that formed the entire back wall of the church.

'Wait for me at the end.’ Sho had requested.

Jun took a deep breath, and mentally laughed. This wasn't a, well, their, wedding. Why was he feeling so nervous? Letting his wayward nerves settle, Jun took a slow amble down the aisle, letting his fingers graze the pew ends until he reached the altar… and he stopped. Behind him, there were footsteps that slowed to nothing, and a sharp intake of breath.

Jun turned.

Sho held a dark box, flat and no bigger than the size of tablet under his arm, and a red ribbon, purple ribbon and a braided cord of navy and white in his hand. Breath caught, Jun extended his hand towards Sho slightly, suddenly wanting to be close to Sho, to touch and hold him close. Perhaps Sho felt the same, for his heavy steps towards the altar were hasty until he reached Jun. Resting the box on the ground - but hand still holding tight to the cords and ribbons, Sho took Jun’s extended hand and tugged - their lips meeting as Jun stumbled towards Sho.

Their kiss was deep and slow, but did not last long, the two parting and resting their foreheads against each other, eyes dark.

“Sho.” Jun breathed. It felt wrong to even speak at normal volume, too wrong, inappropriate for the setting.

“Hmm?” Sho’s fingers traced Jun’s jaw slowly.

“Why are we here, Sho?”

“I don't know.” Sho confessed. “I suppose… I wanted to know.”

“Know what?” Their lips were so close, their breaths mingling in between them, Jun could almost taste Sho.

“How beautiful you look, at the altar, when you're waiting for me.”

Jun clutched at Sho’s coat, suddenly feeling his eyes prickle. He wasn't sure what to say, except, “Happy Anniversary.” His voice suddenly weak. “Ribbons. What are they for? What have you planned for us, Sakurai? If you get down on your knee, I’m going to kil--”

A finger silenced Jun’s lips. “No cursing in the church.” Sho teased. “Not getting down on one knee, don't worry. Although I know you'd like that, Jun.”

Sho took a deep breath, and rushed, “I...want to promise myself to you. Us to each other. Marriage is a little impossible, a little hard to reach right now, and of course, a little too early. But I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon…so, won't you be mine?”

“Sho…” Jun found it suddenly hard to breath, blinking away the tears that had collected. “I’ve always been yours, you romantic fool. Every time you do this, you just take my breath away and remind me of one of the reasons why I love you. But must you make me cry?”

“You’re still pretty when you cry.”

“I look like a wreck when I cry.” Jun replied flatly, to which Sho chuckled, fingers wiping away the fallen tears.

“Fair enough.”

“So, how do we do this?” Jun hoped his voice wasn't as shaky as he perceived it to be, but Sho seemed to not care, clasping their hands between them.

“It's a handfasting. So…we have to tie our hands together, tie a knot.”

“You know, when I went for this trip, I wasn't expecting myself to get married. Well, not quite married….promised to you.” Jun’s eyes were focused on the clasped hands, Sho’s other free hand lightly resting the three ribbons across their hands. If Sho’s hand was trembling slightly, Jun made no mention of it.

“Grab the end.” Sho whispered, looking up at Jun as he did so, his own free hand taking up one end. “Loop them once and we'll knot them together.”

Neither of them were breathing as slowly, so slowly, they guided the ends around their clasped hands once, and then while ignoring the tingling sensation that passes through their hands as their fingers grazed one another, they tied a knot with both ends, surprisingly easily.

Jun let out a teary laugh. “How long have you been practicing this on your own, Sho?”

Sho didn't bother giving Jun an answer, cupping Jun’s cheek to bring their lips together in a kiss, sweet and slow. Jun’s reached to wrap around Sho’s nape, curling and holding his partner closer to him, tears freely falling.

When they parted, slightly out of breath, Jun was slightly pleased to see that he wasn't the only one crying between the two. Sho’s eyes were visibly wet, despite having had no fallen tears.   
Jun kissed the tip of Sho’s mouth once more. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Was breathed into his ear, Sho’s hand tightly clutching onto Jun.

They stayed like that, basking in each other's company and embrace, not quite ready to leave each other just yet, until Sho reluctantly moved away, and untied their hands from the looped cords.

The pair blinked at the sight of the church lights being lit. The sky above them was dark.

“One last thing.” Sho tugged Jun to sit next to him in the stone steps, and picked up the black box from before. “Not rings, because that would be far too obvious. Instead…” He opened it to reveal matching steel cuffs, less than a centimeter wide, resting on dark velvet.

“Subtle. Unlikely for fans to notice if we have similar ones. I like.” Jun commented, brushing his fingers lightly across the metal. Picking one up, Jun grabbed Sho’s wrist and helped him put the cuff on, then handed the other to Sho expectantly.

“Impatient.” Sho tutted, but did as Jun wished to anyway.

Jun admired the cuff on his wrist momentarily, while Sho admired him, then reached out to hug Sho. “Thank you.”

Sho pressed a kiss to Jun’s hair in return.

\--   
“...Nino, are you...crying?” 

“No! Of course I’m not!”

“Then...why are you using Leader as a human tissue?”

“It's just dust in my eye!”

“Shhhh they'll hear us!”

\--   
Sho and Jun froze, eyes narrowing at the second floor balcony of the church. “Oi. Have you three been stalking us all day?” Sho called out loudly, watching as there was clear sound of scuffling at the corner before the three popped out, two sheepish, and one looking annoyed and ...teary? 

“Well our parents got hitched without telling us, we had to see what happened.” Aiba grinned, Ohno nodding agreeably next to him.

Jun rolled his eyes, and pressed a kiss against Sho’s brow. The two stood up. “Crying, Nino?” Jun teased.

“As if.” Nino sniffed. “Nothing can traumatize me anymore after walking into the villa after the onsen and hearing your moans of Sho’s name, Junpon.”

The two blushed. Whoops.

“Payback for your moaning of Ohno’s name.” Jun tsked, but discretely hiding his face into Sho’s shoulder in a small hug.

“There was no way me and Oh-chan were as loud as both of you, pleas-”

“Let's not fight over who was louder.” Ohno interjected, squeezing Nino’s hand with a soft look. “We're happy that the two of you are together.”

Aiba nodded in agreement, waved his camera in the air. “And we've got pictures. Wedding pictures!” He giggled, Jun perking up instantly at the prospect of couple photos.

Grabbing Sho’s wrist, Jun pulled Sho in the direction of the door. “I want to see them!”

“Over dinner! You're paying!” Nino bartered, snatching the camera from Aiba. Jun rolled his eyes and waved his hand in agreement - it's not like Nino would have forked out cash in the first place.

A spark of idea came to Jun suddenly, and he stopped in his tracks, nearly causing Sho to crash into him. “Jun?”

“Can I have the ribbons?”

Sho wordlessly handed him the ribbons and cord, forehead pinched in confusion. “What do you need them for?”

Jun gave Sho a dark look, and slowly ran a finger down Sho’s wrist. “Why, my gift for you, of course. Hardly fair that you planned all of this and I can't give you anything, is it?”

“Save the sex for the bedroom! We're hungry!” Nino called out.

The two sighed. “Best feed the children first.” Sho patted Jun’s shoulder in placation.

“When did we even adopt them?” Jun grumbled. Sho simply laughed, and grabbed Jun’s hand, pulling him out of the chapel.

[FIN]

_(A week later, Jun presents Sho with a pair or matching bracelets, made of the same black white cord from their handfasting. The perks of having a costume department that knows when Matsumoto Jun asks for something, best to give it to him without much questions._

_The ribbons were never seen again, but they were used to their full potential that night, Sho and Jun could attest (as well as Nino, Ohno and Aiba, given that they all used ear plugs that night)._


End file.
